User talk:AliasKit
Archived Messages Hi! Hi Alias! Do you wanna RP? I've posted a thread on Vaughn's page ahead of time! :D Re I'm so sorry! I didn't mean it! :/ I won't do it again. I edited it so she just passed by him. Is it ok now? Holyyyyyyyyyyyyyy moly Heeeeey! It's been ages since I've replied and I is so so so so so so so sorry ;-; But, yuuus, quest sounds brill! I'm honestly not too fussed about what happens so lets collab on an idea, yo! ;-; ;-; ;-; SAD FACE, NUUUUUUUU ;-; Lel, yeah, I'm online :P I'll go on chat in a sec :P Re: Sadly, it's not possible since, in the real world, no one stays the same age. You'll need to have the character age, unless s/he is an immortal. Re: REALLY sorry it takes me ages to reply to every message :((((( As far as I know, we've had characters that are old (like maybe 25+) but that's only in BC, as far as I can tell, and even then, it's only the leaders. I guess the safest age for a camper to stay in Camp would be maybe 23-24? More or less? Rick didn't really give a specific age so neither do we but yeah, if I were given the choice, I'd have chars older than 24 or 25 leave Camp and start really living in the mortal world. Nymph/Gaurdian Hello :) I'm sorry for asking you so many questions but how did you make you nymph character? I was confused as to how to do it and I just wanted some clarification. Again sorry if I asked too many questions xD EllieRosexx 23:43, December 3, 2014 (UTC) Re: Sweet, glad things cleared up :) Btw, I'll be gone for about... 3 days? maybe 4? I'm going on a retreat and with the weather still going kinda fuzzy, we're not sure yet about how long it'll take till we get back to Manila. Hopefully, we can still follow our sched but I'm going inactive for 4 days (partly also due to homework) just to be sure :) Sup? I replied to the RP ICe Cream *Squeez*. :D ~A memory Is one to be treasured, even the smallest one<3 (talk) 14:13, December 4, 2014 (UTC) Re: Thanks :) We just need to make sure claims don't get overloaded. I've already updated the user/char list so we can go for a couple of days without editing that. I have a question Hey, I posted back, also I have a quick question. ~A memory Is one to be treasured, even the smallest one<3 (talk) 14:41, December 4, 2014 (UTC) Well I was wondering if Dannys' Single, and if so, I was also wondering if maybe Brett and her could date. ~A memory Is one to be treasured, even the smallest one<3 (talk) 15:07, December 4, 2014 (UTC) Mommy dearest! Mommy! *^* we. must. rp. nows. Like now now. *^* alright ^^ Mal and Jude. Man jude would annoy the crap outta her xD This will be one heck of an rp... http://camphalfbloodroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/Roleplay:Main_Forum/General/_Mommy_and_Panda-bear_RP <-- Okies. i have to get of the comp now but i'll be posting from my phone... if i can xD Hi! Hey Kit! (Can I call you Kit?) I just wanted to ask, can I make a Love Nymph? I have no idea since about 30 people have made one! Can you help? Thanks a lot, Amigo! Potatos Hey, I posted back to the RP, just thought I'd let you know. Also, I'm in chat js. Chocoshake out! ~A memory Is one to be treasured, even the smallest one<3 (talk) 20:50, December 5, 2014 (UTC) Re:Welcome Hey, and Thanks. Speaking of which, I'm having trouble with the char page. I don't want someone else to do it but I don't know Where to get a blank code to use other than the default one. BoneZy (talk) 03:40, December 6, 2014 (UTC) Re Ah, I see. Well Thanks anyway. BoneZy (talk) 04:31, December 6, 2014 (UTC) Hi! Hey Kit! I've decided to make an animal nymph. I don't really know how to make one. :/ Could you please help me! Thanks a lot! P.S - Thanks for checking my claim. I edited it. Thanks for helping , I really appreciate it! Re: Model in use Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry!!! I had no idea IU was being used by someone else. I can change the model right away.... I think having one model for two characters is too confusing! Sorry again!! Punk Rock Kitsune (talk) Re Thanks for the infomation, I really appreciate it! I hopefully have completed the claim, whenever you can could you please check it? No pressure, take your time. Thanks a ton, Kit! well welll seems like you've lost interest in our rp soo I took the liberty of archiving it for you hope you have a god day 09:34, December 7, 2014 (UTC) Thank you! Thanks so much Kit! *hugs Kit* Thanks a ton, honestly! Thank you! (I'm saying thank you way too much...) .... ok if you say so I wont say anything more as its already archived 09:42, December 7, 2014 (UTC) Re: Could you send me a list of the chars, complete with their cabin/godparent? :) Cabin Would you mind fixing up the cabin lists for me? :) Re: Sweet, thanksies! :D Character: #Celeste Beauchamp #October 10KiraYukimura (talk) 14:29, December 7, 2014 (UTC) Re:Used Model You have got to be kidding. *slams face on desk* I'll find another model I suppose... but how can you tell that someone is already using a model?? Punk Rock Kitsune (talk) I'm about to jump for joy Yes!!!! :D Thank you very very much!! I would love to RP with you sometime, but where?? And also, nice to meet you too AliasKit... Alias? Punk Rock Kitsune (talk) Re:YourRe: Awesome! :D Alias is a very nice name.... I wonder what the story is behind your user name? And a forum? A forum sounds good but I know next to nothing about forums except they're like pages with RP's on them, right? Punk Rock Kitsune (talk) you on? Hey kit saw ou edited something like 8 minutes ago are u still on? "Music isn't just a hobby, It's a Passion."- Musician 03:21, December 8, 2014 (UTC) Re Just asking cause im bored and there seems to be no one on but you :) also wondering if you wanna continue our rp or make a new one it dosnt matter oh and also im making an eros kid :) would u mind checking the claim when im done with the history? "Music isn't just a hobby, It's a Passion."- Musician 03:30, December 8, 2014 (UTC) RE Hey Kit not sure if your still on but im on now so ya.... If your still on go on chat? "Music isn't just a hobby, It's a Passion."- Musician 12:11, December 8, 2014 (UTC) where did u go? hey kit where did you run off to lol XD i thought ur mom was just going to quickly use the computer hai Hey Kit! It has been a long time indeed! Of course I want to RP with you! :) re: Can you choose between Kwan and Astrid Faye? And a forum sounds nice. :) Haha okay Okay, I choose PIKACHU !!!!!! Tehe Sure thing! :) Posted It's totally fine! Claim? Hey Kit i was just wondering if you could check mine a xax's claim now? of course if your not busy. Its completly finished so it's ready to check. Also i wont be on much tonight as my family is having a small party at my house and i have to entertain my cousins >.< The party was so unexpected and unwanted by me XD lol but it's not like i could just tell them to leave XD Hey kit im back So turns out the party isnt going to happen anymore yasss! lol anyways if your on get on chat? im going to reply to you comment on the claim right now so if i dont message back on chat it's cause im editing :) Re: Oh yeah, don't worry :) It's fine, thank you. Re:Rp Yeah! I've just been so busy with mid-terms! How does tomorrow sound? :D Punk Rock Kitsune (talk) Claim status How's the claiming section? I tried to see how clogged up the claiming area was but the page is taking ages to load >.< still on? hey kit pls tell me your still on i saw you edited something like an hour ago. ill be back hey kit if you aare on ill be back im going to the store OMGGG After an age an a half, I has finally replied! So, so sorry about the wait >.< Also, I can't think of anything for the quest. Maybe you have something? If you have a character who's history can developed with some good ol' buttkicking then Kitty's more than happy to help! :P All I can think for Kitty is that maybe her dad can get kidnapped or something but I can't think of a good enough reason that would result in a quest to find him. Hey I posted back, Ice Cream. :D Hi hi hi I know you're busy with college, but I'd really just like to say thanks for keeping claims in check. I know they're not easy to read over, let alone find the mistakes in them, but you've done it for several already and, really, that's just amazing for me. So, thanks a bunch for the hard work you give. You might not know it, but I really appreciate your help :) Re:Hellooo Hey!! I'm doing great!! Thanks for asking! :) EllieRosexx 03:49, December 20, 2014 (UTC) List I'm thinking of removing the sections dedicated to "adopted out" characters (can be found under the "Characters Gone/Dead/Misc" column) in the user/char list. I was wondering if you could give me your thoughts on the matter so I'll know if I can continue on, or if you guys in the dept oppose the idea. :) It's not really a major thing, but it will help keep the user/char forums less crowded. U on? Hey kit i got your message are u still on? Re:RP It's all good! :3 I posted but I basically copied your Post-template thingie... I that cool? Punk Rock Kitsune (talk) Long Time no See! Guess whos back? Back again. Hansel's back. Tell a Friend. Yo Gretel! :D I'm not trying to outrun anyone,I'm trying to outrun myself (talk) 06:21, December 21, 2014 (UTC) *arms flailing* YOOOOOO! Ees cool, bro. Don't worry 'bout it! I has been uber-busy too - and sick - but yay, almost Christmas so things are cool! ^_^ Okay, here's a quest thing: Persephone has been watching over Kitty in the few months she's been in camp and has watched her grow and develop which has kinda made her miss Kitty's father, Brandon. So, she's been sneaking off out of the Underworld to see him. It started off with a fortnightly visit, then weekly, then every few days until she was there for days at a time. (I mean, the Zeus only made the rule that the godly parent can't interact with their kid but nothing was said about them seeing their mortal lover again, right? Please tell if I'm wrong xD) Anyhoo, Hades, in a fit of jealousy sends his Furies or something to kidnap Brandon to some place where he believes Persephone can't find him. Is that a thing that can happen? Idk, I was just spitballing xD *blows raspberries* WHOO! ^_^ I'll try it. We need a third person doe. I don't know who to ask because ew socializing xD And yeah, I should be. My last day of school was Friday and the only reason I wasn't on yesterday was because I felt icky and ill and gross and ugh :P But I've got like two weeks off so I should be on here more often. What about you? Any plans for the holidays? :P *marvels at the fabulousness 'cause I can't dance to save myself lel* YUUUS, niiice :P Samesies, really, because ain't nobody got time for leaving the house and ... *gulp* doing stuff 0.0 And dude, it's cool! Take yo' time and all that jazz. I'm still working out this quest malarkey xD if you an idea for a third member then do let me know because I don't really talk to people xD Also, is Paige gonna be the one who's helping Kitty out with this quest or do you have another character who would rather do the buttkicking? :P And thanks! I'm glad too. I hate being sick xD I missed out on a Christmas party yesterday because I felt so awful ;-; *doesn't really care if this title is like horrifyingly long because I is really good at unnecessarily rambling yus* I shall take a looskie at your charrie list later then xD Imma work out the details of this quest first. I'll link you to the sandbox I'm writing everything in when I'm done and if you have any more ideas or if you have any criticism and such, just tell me, bro :P It'd be good to get some feedback before I post it on the sign-up page And yeah but none of them are on here anymore xD Have you encountered anyone here that you think write pretty well and would be good to do a quest with? WHAAAAAAT. DAS SO WEEEIIIRD. 0.o AND KINDA COOOOOL :P hey Kit Hey kit i just went to the recent activity for the wiki and saw you IMed someone like 4 minutes ago so are you on? RE Ummm nothing is wrong? I was just gonna ask if u wanted to rp? Im super bored oh and i put my char Bryce King away so he wont be in any relationship anytime soon sorry. Oh and if you do wanna rp i posted on Jude's page with my char Sapphire Reed RE I know we didnt plan anything i just thought ide let you know anyways ok ill be waiting for your post :D *leeeeel* Yeah, but eez cool :P And yeah, I skim read because multitasking and he seems pretty freaking great! Would he be up for this, do you think? I'm away to a dinner at a friend's house in a minute so if you could shoot him a message about the quest, I'd greatly appreciate it :P Quest details are User:BeyondTheStars/sandbox <- dat :P I kinda want to ask your age and birthday and stuff just to see if we are but that's like personal and people find that weird so maybe not xD Awwww Awwww ok then see you whenever you come back on will you be posting while your away or not it really doesn't matter just asking. Yooooooo! Yo, that was super weird! xD But I is home and will reply to le RP as soon as I've sent this. And yaaaaay ^_^ thankya :P And duuuuude, I didn't expect our birthdays to be that close! We're practically the same person xD lelelelel. And yeah, chat's a good idea :P And take your time with the quest plan. Seriously, I wrote that up in like five minutes so there's probably a crap-ton wrong with it xD heyy I messaged Stars and I'm interested in doing the quest! Thanks for telling me about it and posted! :) KITKITKITKITKITKITKITKIT hai :3 Go on chat, yo! :P Also, replied to le RP ^_^ Re: Replied!!!!!!!!!!! Sorry it took forever to reply on So-Yung. >~< Finals week was annoying and I ended up failing half of them xD but oh wells. QUEEEEST I just posted the request for the quest. Fingers crossed, aaaahhhh DEM PENGUINS DOE Ha heeeey! Merry, merry Christmas ^_^ I love penguins too so hopefully this brightens your holiday spirit! :D Not that it needs brightening :P And yuuuus, I ship Buzz and Jessie tooo :D Hey! Hi Kit! I just wanted to say have an amazing Christmas and an even better New Year! Best wishes for the New Year! AriLovesIt xxx Re Of course, you can call me Aries! I don't mind at all! Thanks for letting me know about the model Sabrina Carpenter. <3 I'm gonna reserve her for now, as I plan what is her history and whatever, is that alright? AriLovesIt xxx Re: Alright, I'll just change the model :)) I was in the middle of Model Hunting anyway :D You! Stop right there! Now, cry for me! -Angeli di Angelo 10:20, December 25, 2014 (UTC)